


Empty Garden 花园空啦

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 撸蛇蛇，真的只是撸伊甸大蛇蛇。





	Empty Garden 花园空啦

树老师的配图：[点这里！](http://phyton.lofter.com/post/1d03981f_1c69fdaf0)

****

亚茨拉菲尔坐在伊甸园的东墙上，两手空空。这里夜色深沉，铺天盖地的暴雨刚刚过去，还能看见天边未散尽的乌云，北方挂了零碎的几颗星。

白色的沙漠吸饱了水，散发出湿漉漉的水汽，风不急不慢地吹着。

亚茨猜自己一定是打了盹，因为他不记得自己的脑袋是怎么垂到了胸口，也没听见草叶磨蹭的沙沙声。有个凉而滑的东西触到了他的手臂，亚茨一个哆嗦，睁开了眼睛。

“啊，抱歉。”那个声音说，鲜红的信子一并吐出来，听起来没有什么真实的歉意，“我以为天使不睡觉。”

“天使的确不睡觉。”亚茨试图让自己的声音听起来可靠一些，但还没清醒的鼻音骗不了人，“我只是，呃。闭着眼睛发呆。”

“闭着眼睛发呆。”红腹的黑蛇盯着他，亚茨拉菲尔硬是从中看出了一股饶有兴致的意味。他努了努嘴唇，决定瞪回去。

这里安静得很，亚当和夏娃离开伊甸园后，花园彻底空了。上帝已经下了旨意，只要再经过几次日升日落，他的脚下连一块墙砖都不会剩下。

“如果你打算和我比赛的话，还是算了。”大蛇突然说，金色眼睛在深夜中灼灼闪光，“蛇没有眼皮，我能这样看你一整天。”

“哦。”亚茨拉菲尔迅速别开视线。他尴尬地盯着一片初绽的花瓣，试图找到新话题。“你怎么还没走？所有动物都离开了。”

天使直到开口才意识到自己的语气有多郁闷，好像他真的为此感到难过。有动物陪伴的日子很愉快，那些毛绒绒的小家伙们——狮子可能算不上小，但它们的手感真的很不错。想到这里，亚茨拉菲尔真的有些难过了。

大蛇仍然盯着他，亮得过分的大眼睛直看得天使后背发麻。

“所以呢？” 蛇问。即使他现在知道了大蛇不会眨眼，但亚茨还是觉得这种视线直白得过分。

“所以你连一个任务目标都不会找到。”

“我又不会只因为做任务才出来。”

“那你……？”

“顺便出来度个假，地狱可没这种景色看。总得见缝插针地享受生活。”蛇信誓旦旦地说，“等你接了外派的活儿，你会懂的。”

“我不想走。”亚茨抽了抽鼻子，风里裹着花粉，让他多愁善感地打了个喷嚏，“满地蹦跶的兔子，羊群和幼鹿，那些毛绒绒的美妙造物，全都因为你的‘任务’离开了。”

“毕竟我们负责‘邪恶’计划啊。”

“我还见过长颈鹿一次。几维鸟那么害羞，我简直不敢相信它们也被迫迁徙……”

“嗨，这不赖我！那只是个小小的恶作剧，我都没想到上帝会把亚当和夏娃赶出伊甸园。”蛇嘶嘶地抗议，“他就是太严格了，他总是太严格。”

“……我只要伸出手，那些温柔的小家伙们就会凑上来，把脑袋抵进我的掌心——”

“原来你在惋惜这个。”

亚茨猛地回过神，那双金眼睛似乎有让人口不择言的魔力。他艰难地吞咽了一下，只能竭力维持一副无动于衷的面具。“不，这不是。”

鳞片摩擦过砖墙时沙沙的响声。亚茨拉菲尔还从没看过他的全貌，只记得那是条巨大的毒蛇。

“那你摸过蛇吗？”冰凉地尾巴再次扫过他的手臂，接触一闪即逝。

亚茨发出了一个惊讶夹杂着疑问的单音，这让音调高到了丢脸的程度。

毒蛇窸窣着转到了他的正面来，在打量天使时微微偏过了头。这本该是个挺可爱的动作，但亚茨此时没有余裕来思考这个。

“啊，我以为你已经习惯于碰触了。对不起。” 这一次还是没什么实质性的歉意，亚茨宽宏大量地把这理解为恶魔根本不会道歉。他试图越过大蛇的身体去看远方的沙漠，但黑色鳞片的反光在他视线角落里不断跳动，在他第三次偷偷打量克蠕戾时，大蛇张开了嘴，露出的似乎是个笑容的表情。

“来吧，试试看。”蛇将脑袋搭在了肩膀上，他压低声线，发出蛊惑般的嘶嘶声。

天使吞咽了一下，他本能地感到了危险。

“不赖的。”

亚茨拉菲尔极为缓慢地，试探着抬起手，赭色的蛇瞳在此期间一直盯着他的手指看，脖子跟着扬高，似乎比天使更为期待。

他将手掌覆在脑袋上，一片贴着一片，他捋着黑亮的鳞片抚摸下去。他对于鳞片类动物真的没什么经验，只能照搬毛绒绒的那一套。

触感有些凉，但并不是全然的冰冷，亚茨拉菲尔仔细地用触觉感知这条地狱的造物。他本想象它会又湿又冷，光是触碰便会带来剧烈的疼痛，可能更糟——但克蠕戾的身体顺滑得就像一匹上好的…上好的。

天使的脑袋里跳出“丝绸”这个单词。他深思着，手指在吻部多转了两圈。毒蛇吐出了他的信子，脑袋傻乎乎地勾他的肩膀上，似乎是被照顾得很舒服。

“是这样吗？”他问。

嘶嘶。蛇甚至懒得用英语回答他。

亚茨本着难能可贵的实践精神，在顺着脖颈的鳞片捋下时伸出左手。他依稀记得小狗们极为青睐这个动作，只要让他挪动过来一些，贴着下颚轻轻地挠几下——

亚茨右手下的鳞片突突跳动，还有越蹦越快的趋势。他愣了两秒，略带不安地抬高了手腕。

“你干嘛停？”蛇冷不丁开了口，夹杂着一分不满，八分指责，剩下一分——差别太细微了，亚茨没法区别，他到底在紧张还是害羞？

“这是……”

“是我的心脏，劝你不要用力。”他尖牙利齿地打断了天使，同时慢悠悠降下身子，直接躺去了他的大腿，“我会咬人的。”

亚茨悬空在高墙外的双脚慢悠悠地晃着，洁白的羽翼迎风展开。这是个宁静的夜晚，连缠在他身上的黑蛇也没闹出太大的动静，但亚茨拧着眉头，似乎在思考什么。

在细枝末节的方面，亚茨拉菲尔的感知力总是意外的精准，这份能力即将在寻找钥匙或是预测天气预报的方面派上用场。但就目前的时间点而言，连他自己都没有意识到。

毒蛇已经不耐烦地在他的袍子上游动起来，滑腻腻地下去再挪上来，叠成平行的两条，几乎快在天使的大腿上把自己打成蝴蝶结。

亚茨看着跃跃欲试缠上自己手腕的尾巴尖，突然恍然大悟地睁圆了眼睛。

“啊！我明白了，”他雀跃又怜惜地宣布，“亲爱的，你从没被抚摸过，是不是？所以你才会那么问我。”

蛇心虚地抖了一下。

“我明白了，我不该那么怀疑你，你是个……”

“亚茨拉菲尔。”蛇再次打断了他，略显痛苦地眯起眼睛， “求你——就，别。”

亚茨不记得自己曾告诉过他名字，但他迅速将这点小困惑丢去脑后。天使一口应允，将双手拢回温凉的鳞片。“好吧。”

这条蛇发出满足的哼声，分叉的舌头还傻乎乎地挂在外面，忘了收回去。

亚茨拉菲尔现在该考虑收回前言。这条大蛇远算不上危险，也许还挺有趣的。

**FIN.**


End file.
